Être ton ombre
by jwulees
Summary: Lorsque le pouvoir d'une personne devient un poids intolérable, lorsque sa puissance devient un poids de plus, parfois il faut oser s'en remettre à un autre. BDSM, SLASH.


Disclaimer : JKR possède les personnages d'Harry Potter…malheureusement je ne retire rien de la publication de cette fic !

Avertissement : si vous n'êtes pas en mesure de lire des fics slashs, alors cette fic n'est malheureusement pas pour vous ! **BDSM** med**, SLASH.**

Depuis des années, depuis des mois, depuis des lunes. Depuis peut-être des siècles ils semblaient s'appartenir, semblaient être fait l'un pour l'autre et depuis cette éternité se prélassait dans leur cœur comblé un précieux amour, une flamme passionnée, un océan de bonheur.

Harry, en sauveur du monde, Harry avec le poids de son succès, avec le poids de ses exploits, avec le poids de sa célébrité. Harry qui devait se montrer fort, se tenir droit, sembler pouvoir diriger du bout des doigts une armée d'Aurors tous plus âgés que lui. Harry qui vivait l'angoisse des décisions, appréhendait le moment des prendre, se rongeait les sangs en attendant les résultats et finalement soupirait d'avoir encore une fois « sauvé » le monde.

On le voyait tellement fort, on le voyait tellement grand, on le croyait si puissant, que lui-même aurait pu prétendre la même chose, lui-même aurait pu suivre cette voie de croyance et se proclamer à qui veut l'entendre qu'il était leur sauveur.

Il aurait pu…

Mais il ne le faisait pas. Harry détestait ce pouvoir qu'il avait, détestait le contrôle qu'il possédait, détestait avoir des hommes à ses ordres, détestait sentir la pression de ses décisions. Harry Potter n'était pas fait pour cela.

Il avait beau vouloir se retirer, faire autre chose, mais dès qu'il sortait du milieu publique, dès qu'il annonçait un congé quelconque, des attaques éclataient, des tueries survenaient et des innocents payaient encore l'erreur dune décision. Il ne pouvait pas quitter les forces de l'ordre ainsi, il devait demeurer en vue pour que le climat de paix règne, pour que les gens puissent dormir paisiblement.

Et c'est là qu'intervenait Severus, son conjoint, c'est là qu'il l'aidait à supporter le poids de son rôle.

Harry avait commencé à fréquenter Severus au cours de sa septième année. Le comment, le pourquoi, le où et le quand de leur histoire demeuraient imprécis. Eux même ignoraient si telles paroles avaient fait battre leur cœur différemment, si tel geste avait eu un impact sur la perception de l'autre ou si tel comportement les avait finalement convaincus que l'autre pouvait être bien différent qu'ils ne se l'imaginaient.

Ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter quelques mois après la bataille finale, avant n'aurait été que du pur suicide et de toute manière ni l'un ni l'autre n'était prédisposé à entretenir une quelconque relation, aussi amicale soit-elle pendant qu'ils se préparaient au pire.

Dès qu'ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter sur une base plus régulière la vraie personnalité de Severus avait été mise à jour. Initialement Harry n'avait pas su comment réagir mais il avait bien vite saisi que c'était ce dont il avait besoin…

**Flash back**

- Me jures-tu un amour éternel, Harry, lui avait demandé Severus ?

Harry hocha sa tête. Harry agenouillé devant l'homme nu, n'avait pas pu aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Il était à ses pieds depuis 20 minutes, il attendait depuis tant de temps de pouvoir l'aimer, il attendait et ne savait même pas pourquoi. Severus lui avait d'abord demandé de s'agenouiller alors qu'il avait depuis longtemps retiré ses vêtements, il lui avait alors dit de se tenir en place, de ne pas se toucher.

Harry avait les joues en feu. Ne pas se toucher ! C'était incroyablement difficile, surtout que Severus semblait lui avoir fait boire une potion fortement intéressante, mais qui pouvait devenir fortement cruelle si les désirs sexuels n'étaient pas rapidement comblés. Et Harry n'avait pas vu ses désirs sexuels être rapidement comblés. Le besoin se faisait pressant, la tentation se faisait intolérable.

Sa main bougea quelque peu, histoire de seulement effloré son membre, histoire de simplement faire diminuer, ne serait-ce que légèrement la tension.

- Harry, Harry, Harry, fit lentement Severus en le regardant depuis sa grande chaise.

Il le regardait, là, dans ses appartements, sur son tapis de salon, devant son foyer. Il le regarda être soumis à lui, lui le symbole de puissance du monde magique tout remettre entre ses mains, l'instant d'une nuit, d'un amour, d'une vie.

Harry n'osait plus le regarder. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas suivre une consigne ? Il vit Severus se lever, il le vit se diriger vers l'armoire et Harry pâlit vraiment. Dans le passé Severus l'avait quelques fois admonesté, utilisant sa main ou simplement un flot de paroles suffisamment assassines. Il lui avait déjà montré le contenu de l'armoire, lui disant qu'il souhaitait qu'il soit assez sage pour s'éviter de mériter cela. Harry avait tenu quoi ? Deux semaines ? Et déjà Severus ouvrait la porte, déjà il n'était plus autant pur…Severus revint avec un assortiment d'items.

Le cœur du Gryffondor accéléra, non, ceci ne pouvait pas arriver. Mais en même temps que se refuser à cette horrible perspective, il ne pouvait passer outre le fait qu'il en était très excité. Ses sens semblaient se confondre. Ou peut-être voyaient-ils très clairement.

- Tu te doutes de ce qui doit survenir, Harry, fit Severus en lui passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Oui, maître, murmura-t-il.

Au moins il avait retenu cette leçon. L'homme était Severus, Sev ou n'importe quel surnom idiot tant qu'Harry demeurait hors de trouble à ce moment, Harry savait à quoi s'attendre, ou du moins il avait intérêt à le savoir. Il tremblait maintenant et un peu plus il en pleurerait.

- Ne tremble pas, Harry, tu savais à quoi t'attendre, avait-il dit si doucement.

Si doucement qu'Harry se sentit rassuré.

Harry avait alors relevé la tête et toute l'angoisse était partie. Il lui faisait confiance, il remettait sa vie entre ses mains, il l'aimait. Et ce qui avait suivit, bien que douloureux, n'avait pu blesser Harry, n'avait fait qu'augmenter l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

**Fin flash back**

Ainsi s'était établit une relation, certes inhabituelle, mais une relation dans laquelle Harry avait pu laisser tomber tous ses soucis, dans laquelle il avait pu laisser le contrôle à quelqu'un d'autre, dans laquelle il était devenu autre chose que le Sauveur.

Harry était le symbole même de la puissance, de la force, mais dès qu'il mettait un pied dans leur appartement, dès qu'ils étaient seuls, Harry devenait le soumis, il pouvait enfin sourire et laisser Severus le contrôler. Certaines personnes y auraient vu quelque chose de malsain, mais si on comprenait la tension, si on mettait tous les éléments ensembles, on comprenait qu'il en était rien, que cette union était finalement saine car les deux parties en sortaient plus satisfaits que jamais.

La peur faisait partie du jeu, la peur était certainement l'élément clé et même si Harry détestait parfois la ressentir, il remarquait qu'il atteignait l'extase dès que la peur était moindrement présente…

Et puis tout s'était joué ce jour-là sur la scène public. Harry, dans un éclat de colère s'était vu insulter le ministre. Harry alors pâlit, encore une fois, en regardant Severus, Severus qui le regardait étrangement. Harry comprenait ce que regard signifiait. Il avait eu beau s'excuser au ministre, prétextant une fatigue extrême, il avait même reçu le pardon de ce dernier, mais cela n'avait pas fait changer le regard de son bien-aimé.

Ensembles les deux hommes avaient quitté la foule quelque peu agitée, la foule qui appuyait encore les propos de leur sauveur. Harry comprenait ce que ses paroles entraîneraient. Son image était tellement forte, que peu importe ce qu'il dirait, fondé ou pas, les gens suivraient ses idées. Il avait une telle importance à leurs yeux, qu'il devenait encore plus qu'un Dieu. C'est à ce moment qu'il comprit que son erreur aurait pu être vraiment scandaleuse. C'est à ce moment qu'il détesta encore plus tout son pouvoir.

Il suivait encore Severus en silence, ne sachant pas comment agir.

- Je m'excuse Severus, fit-il doucement.

- Ce n'est pas à moi que ces excuses doivent être faites, Harry. Tu les as déjà adressées de toute manière. Réalises-tu seulement le poids de tes paroles ? Réalises-tu seulement le drame que tu as failli causer ? Tu dois apprendre à mesurer ce que tu dis, tu dois apprendre à réfléchir Harry. Et je crois qu'il y a qu'une manière que tu puisses apprendre.

Ils étaient entrés dans leur appartement, Harry regardait depuis longtemps le sol, il se sentait mal. Il aimait quand Severus était fier de lui, il aimait être bon, il aimait ne pas se sentir si fautif.

- Place toi au centre de la pièce, sans vêtement, Harry. Prends la position.

- Oui, maître, avait soufflé Harry.

Harry avait vidé sa tête de toute émotion, voulant seulement se faire prendre dans les bras de Severus.

Parfois ils avaient joué avec le fouet, ou le « paddle », parfois ces jeux avaient seulement été d'une sensualité sans jamais dénoter aucune trace de violence, mais maintenant Harry savait que ce serait différent. Il avait de quoi se faire pardonner. Ce ne serait pas violent, leur relation ne serait jamais basée sur la violence, mais Harry s'attendait à de la douleur.

Il se déshabilla rapidement, ne voulant pas énerver davantage son conjoint. Il s'était agenouillé au centre de la pièce, les mains croisées derrière son dos. En fermant les yeux il avait tenté de prendre de grandes respirations, espérant se calmer. Severus était revenu, silencieusement, avait toussoté et Harry avait alors sursauté.

- Une lourde conscience Harry, avant demandé Severus ?

- Oui, maître, avait murmuré Harry.

Severus lui avait bandé les yeux, doucement, en prenant soin de ne pas lui bloquer le nez, en prenant soin de ne pas coincer ses cheveux dans le nœud du bandeau, en prenant soin, finalement, de ne pas trop serrer le tissu.

- Acceptes-tu ta punition Harry, avait fait Severus en se tenant devant lui ?

Guidé par le son de la voix de son aimé, Harry avait relevé la tête, pour l'orienter vers Severus.

- Oui, maître, je l'accepte.

- Phoenix, Harry, phœnix, c'est ton mot de sauvegarde. Si tu n'en peux plus, prononce ce mot.

Intérieurement Harry savait qu'il ne le prononcerait pas, il ne l'avait jamais utilisé. Il priait seulement pour que ce ne soit pas le fouet, tout sauf cet « outil ». Pour Harry c'était le pire. Et Severus le savait.

- Mets-toi à quatre pattes, Harry, avait commandé Severus.

Harry avait obéit sans même réfléchir, dans ces situations, il s'abandonnait complètement. Et c'est peut-être ce qu'il appréciait le plus.

Le premier coup ne tombait pas, Harry comprit que Severus jouait avec lui, qu'il aiguisait sa patience, qu'il le testait. Harry ne bougea pas, il ne voulait pas aggraver son cas, il ne voulait pas mériter davantage. Et à la peur se mêla le désir, l'envie, l'excitation. Il sentit son membre se tendre et ses joues rougir. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Et puis se précipita la douleur et Harry soupira. Severus avait pris le « paddle », lui signifiant ainsi que oui il avait mal agit, mais que son erreur n'était pas aussi grave qu'elle aurait pu l'être. Il pouvait dire phœnix à tout moment, il pouvait se libérer de la douleur, mais malgré les larmes qui ravagèrent rapidement son visage, il endura les coups, y trouvant un réconfort quelconque, y trouvant un souffle de vie.

Il pouvait pleurer, il pouvait même hurler, mais il devait demeurer immobile. Il pouvait expulser en un cri profond sa douleur, mais les paroles n'étaient pas tolérées.

- N'oublie pas, Harry, phœnix…

Harry se demandait comment il pourrait oublier. Ce mot résonnait dans sa tête avec fureur, se mot était pendu aux bouts de ses lèvres depuis le premier coup, ce mot il voulait le hurler, mais il s'abstenait.

- Le contrôle Harry, entama Severus entre deux coups, le contrôle, il faut que tu l'apprennes. Tes seules paroles sont absorbées comme vérité absolue par la population, tu te rends compte du désastre que tu aurais pu créer ?

La douleur vint encore, Harry n'avait jamais autant été puni.

PAFFF…

Mais cette douleur semblait produire en lui un besoin pressant, un désir incroyable, un désir sexualisé. Il sentait son membre tellement tendu, il se sentait à deux doigts d'exploser et arriver à tel stade était impossible tant que Severus ne lui permettait pas. C'est à ce moment que la notion de contrôle vint faire tout son sens.

- Harhaaarggg, fit-il en tendant davantage ses fesses.

La douleur s'était muée en désir, en plaisir et il en voulait encore plus. Il était malheureux qu'il ne puisse pas se toucher, la combinaison aurait tellement été parfaite.

- Harry, Harry, Harry, ne crois-tu pas que c'est mal de ta part d'apprécier ce qui à la base est une punition, fit Severus en assénant un autre coup.

- Ouuuuuiiii Maîtreeeee. Désolé…

- Faudra-t-il que j'aie recours à un autre moyen, Harry ?

- Ouii, nooon, je veux dire…maîttttrrreee…je l'ignore.

Harry entendit le « paddle » tomber au sol et il pria pour que ce soit terminé, pour que Severus le prenne.

Harry baissa sa tête, tentant de reprendre son souffle, son souffle qui était devenu effréné. Il sentit le bandeau être retiré et la lumière l'aveugla. Il cligna vivement des yeux pour voir Severus devant lui, Severus qui n'avait pas retiré son éternelle robe noire.

- Redresse-toi, Harry, la première partie est terminée. Demeure à genoux.

Première partie ? Harry croyait qu'il allait devenir fou ! Combien de parties y avait-il ? Habituellement les châtiments duraient quelques minutes, mais depuis 20 minutes celui-ci avait commencé. Harry ne croyait pas pourvoir durer plus longtemps.

- Touche-toi Harry, fit Severus.

- Je préfèrerais que ce soit vous…

Severus reprit rapidement le « paddle » en main, assenant deux coups sur le derrière déjà à vif du Gryffondor.

- J'ai dit, touche-toi, Harry.

Harry n'hésita même pas et il porta sa main à son sexe, s'en était presque douloureux, seul le contact le faisait vibrer. Il faisait des mouvements imprécis, mais des mouvements qui tout de même lui faisaient voir des étoiles. Il allait atteindre l'extase…

- Cesse Harry, ne te touche plus.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, ne comprenant pas précisément. Sa main, immobile, toujours autour de son membre. Il vit Severus reprendre le « paddle » en main et il lâcha rapidement son sexe. Il respirait rapidement, son cœur voulait lui sortir de la poitrine et son envie était si forte qu'il en aurait pleuré.

- Touche-toi à nouveau Harry, fit Severus après quelques minutes de silence.

Harry n'eut pas à se le faire dire deux fois, il recommença rapidement ses mouvements, tentant d'atteindre rapidement l'extrême jouissance.

- Cesse Harry, dit encore Severus.

Harry peinait à y croire, il retira lentement sa main, sentant son pouls battre dans son bas ventre. S'il avait couru le marathon il n'aurait pas pu respirer plus rapidement.

- Recommence Harry.

Harry n'en pouvait plus, il regarda Severus, espérant recevoir des explications. Severus ne lui avait jamais fait cela, il l'avait fait languir quelques minutes, mais jamais de cette manière, jamais aussi délibérément. Une larme sortit de ses orbites alors que Severus lui donnait un autre coup. Il laissa échapper une petite plainte, remettant sa main sur mon membre, sentant le désir et l'incompréhension venir à bout de lui.

- Voilà ce qu'est le contrôle, Harry, fit Severus. Le contrôle c'est de savoir s'arrêter au bon moment. Le contrôle c'est parfois les autres qui le possèdent, faut savoir les écouter alors.

Severus se pencha près d'Harry, l'embrassa doucement, léchant ses larmes avec passion, passant une main délicate dans ses cheveux. Il déposa sa main sur celle d'Harry, le conduisant lentement vers des sensations extatiques. Harry ne pleurait plus, il se laissait tranquillement guider, doucement.

- Viens Harry, dit Severus en se levant.

Harry accepta sa main, se relevant à son tour et Severus le prit dans ses bras pour le mener à leur lit.

- Je crois que tu as suffisamment appris pour aujourd'hui, mon amour, n'est-ce pas ?

Le concerné hocha vigoureusement sa tête, incapable de parler. Il n'avait plus mal, malgré la rougeur de ses fesses, il se sentait simplement bien, en paix. Severus le coucha sur le dos, se déshabillant à son tour en le regardant tendrement. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait, lui qui avait cru ne jamais pouvoir aimer.

Il remonta sur le lit, s'installant entre les jambes ouverte et passionnément invitantes de son amant. Il le toucha lentement, sachant qu'il ne pourrait plus vraiment le faire languir, Harry était vraiment à bout.

- Tu as bien accepté ta punition, Harry, maintenant que dirais-tu de terminer cette soirée en beauté.

Harry hocha encore une fois la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix.

Severus savait que Harry n'aurait pas besoin de longues préparations, il était certainement près à le recevoir, il serait même difficile d'être davantage près.

Ce qui suivit, empreint d'une sensualité indescriptible ne pu faire autrement que rendre Harry le plus heureux des hommes. La douleur qu'il aurait dû normalement ressentir était parfaitement absente.

Severus se plaça à l'entrée de son aimé, le souffle coupé devant une telle passion, un tel courage. Il y entra, lentement, ne sachant pas comment il faisait pour ne pas y aller fortement, pour ne pas le prendre d'une manière à la limite du brutale, mais il avait envie de donner à son amour une étreinte emplie de désir, de douceur.

Il prenait sur lui-même, se contrôlait pour ne pas se démener, mais Harry en voulait tellement plus et Severus se surprit à accéder à sa requête. Il entra et sortit, frappant le point si sensible de son ange, le faisant hurler presque.

- Encore…encore, s'il vous plait, plaida Harry.

Le rythme s'accéléra encore, laissant deux corps essoufflés s'embrasser avec fougue et ardeur. Severus joignait à ses mouvements de reins, ses mains qui touchaient l'entre-jambe d'Harry, qui lui arrachait encore et encore des soupirs perdus. Harry jetait sa tête d'un bord et de l'autres, ne sachant plus à quels Dieux se vouer. Il touchait le corps de Severus, ce corps trempé devant l'effort, ce corps qui le faisait encore rêver.

Harry déposa ses mains sur les fesses de Severus, l'incitant à aller encore plus vite, toujours plus vite, comme pour brûler le désir, pour le rendre presque tangible.

Il se retenait toujours d'exploser, attendant que Severus lui dise qu'il pouvait se laisser aller.

- Maintenant, Harry, maintenant…

Et ces seules paroles furent accueillies avec soulagement.

Et c'est vivement qu'Harry arqua la tête.

- HaaaHaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

Ces moments-là n'ont généralement pas besoin d'être verbalement expliqué. Et Harry s'étalait encore en débris vocaux, resserrant son étreinte sur les fesses de Severus, alors que ce dernier le regardait amoureusement, ne relâchant pas cette main qui se baladait toujours plus vite sur le membre de son aimé. Harry cru en voir des étoiles, des millions d'étoiles. Et Severus qui camouflait les lamentations du Gryffondor en l'embrassant ardemment.

Severus le suivit rapidement, alors qu'il sentait les pulsions du corps d'Harry. Ces pulsions qui le menèrent rapidement à l'extase.

Le maître de potions s'échoua finalement sur le corps d'Harry, n'en pouvant plus. Leurs cœurs collés, battant aussi rapidement l'un que l'autre, leur amour renouvelé s'échangeant au travers de leurs yeux accrochés l'un à l'autre.

- Bonne nuit, chéri, fit Severus en donnant un baisé délicat sur le front d »Harry.

Severus se coucha aux côtés de Harry, alors que ce dernier, dos à lui, se collait davantage, tentant de réduire à néant l'espace entres eux.

- Bonne nuit, Severus. Je t'aime.

Severus sourit en jouant dans ses cheveux.

- Je t'aime aussi, Harry.

Et ils s'endormirent, ainsi collés. Harry se sentait mieux que jamais. Il avait souffert, oui, mais il avait aimé. Il avait désiré tout ceci. Il aimait cette relation, il n'aurait jamais voulu la voir autrement. Il avait besoin que Severus agisse ainsi, il avait besoin de s'abandonner, il n'aurait pas su expliquer pourquoi. Pour la majorité des gens cette relation était malsaine, mais pour Harry elle était vitale…tout simplement vitale…


End file.
